


I Get Overwhelmed So Easily

by RandomGuygoesviral



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Repressed, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post good ending, Sensory Overload, Short One Shot, THESE BOYS GOTS TRAUMA, haha neurodivergency coded, ish?, not betaed we die like sweetheart and captain spaceboys relationship, this is super duper sunny and basil centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral
Summary: Sometimes even expecting to be hurt can go wrong. Expect the wrong thing and a million different situations can play out. And... some of those situations are way too loud.
Relationships: Basil & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	I Get Overwhelmed So Easily

**Author's Note:**

> So. So. I haven’t slept. I haven’t slept, I am very tired. It’s like… four am. I am writing instead of sleeping. This is gonna be. VERY BAD. BUT ITS BEEN A WHILE SINCE IVE POSTED OMORI FANS COME GET YALL JUICE.  
> I binged a play through of the game and immediately fell in love with it. ive known of omori for ages but only just got around to looking into it.  
> also im a few hours late to basils birthday, damn.

Sunny… knew that he wasn’t going to be forgiven. Confessing to the murder of your sister wasn’t exactly a “don’t worry about it” kind of deal. Which was fine- he didn’t expect forgiveness. He didn’t  **_want_ ** forgiveness. Not after everything he’d done. 

People reacted how he expected to. Aubrey got violent, Hero got quiet, and Kel… seemed confused in a horrified kind of way. That was fine. Sunny remained composed, for the most part. No tears aside from the almost- almost affirming one he’d shared with Basil. Maybe it was a blockage, something wrong with him, or maybe he was just… good at not cracking. Either way, it was fine.

He… expected people getting violent with  **_him_ ** , though. Or, expected Aubrey, rather. What he  **didn’t** expect was her grabbing Basil by his hospital gown and forcing him to sit up. Or her calling him insane, or Kel grabbing her arm and yanking her away. He didn’t expect Hero to introject as Basil clutched at his chest, tears glistening in his eyes. Sunny didn’t expect it to get so much  **_louder_ ** . 

Being… being isolated for four years did a number on his tolerance to sound- as if it wasn’t bad enough, already. They were all fighting and there was the constant- the sound of beeping and. The smell of hospital (too clean, everything was  _ too _ clean) and the eyepatch was uncomfortable and- his hands balled into fists, clutching fabric. The back of his neck still burned like something was watching him, even if it was… gone. 

Basil glanced at him. Their eyes met for just a moment, the same bewildered and overwhelmed spark in both of them. Too much was happening. Too fast. Sunny- he knew this’d happen but not like this. Why did everyone’s first insult have to be calling people crazy, anyways? This was all too much…

“Pl-” Basil choked on the word, shaking his head,” All three of you get out of my room!! Get out get out get out!” 

There was a stunned silence. Basil certainly wasn’t traditionally the type to shout. In such an emotionally charged situation, there wasn’t much question as to why he did, though. Aubrey glared at him. Spitting another insult at both boys before being ushered out. There were murmurs, the door  **_slammed_ ** shut. Sunny flinched, both of them flinched. Loud… why was everything so loud?! 

A few moments passed where it was completely and utterly silent, save from beeping. Then a shuffle. A sniffle. It wasn’t immediately clear who was the first to start crying, especially because his expression just hardly changed. Tears rolled down Sunny’s cheeks- er, cheek- and dripped down off of his chin. Basil’s eyes went wide- and then the dam broke.

It wasn’t all that clear how the two boys ended up clinging to each other, but it happened! There was something oddly… comforting about it. No words were shared, it was just… them. Something wasn’t watching them, no secrets were held. It was vulnerable, even if trust breaking stung. Maybe the others would come around, maybe they wouldn’t. 

In the moment, though, it was only Sunny and Basil. Two kids who felt very much like kids. The weight off of their chest, from letting go of something that both of them had held onto for so long. It ached, it stung, it hurt like hell, but something was gone. It felt lighter in a terrifying kind of way. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and i wrote it while sleep deprived but! i had fun!  
> if you enjoyed it please, let me know! kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
